


Kindredshipping One-Shots

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I will captain this damn ship if I have to, I'm not sorry I'm doing this, M/M, One Shot Collection, This is my first rarepair/ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: This is a series of one-shots I have for Kindredshipping. In the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, this is Johan Anderson x Juudai Yuki x Yuusei Fudo.(At least it was the last time I looked. If it changes, I'll change this.)Each story will be summarized on their own.





	1. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuusei is working. Juudai wants to watch a movie. Johan is devious and good at manipulating his stubborn boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so worried that this is OOC but I'm learning and trying so please forgive this for now. I'll work on it the more I get to it.
> 
> I do up you enjoy this story either way!

Yuusei Fudo stretched. A quick glance at the clock showed him that he had been on the computer for a total of three hours and forty-one… forty-two… minutes. Yet, he wasn’t done. His brain felt muddled. It was like staring into a fog and hoping that something appeared. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and returned to work. These schematics weren’t going to build themselves. One way or another, he was going to have to get this done. 

A weight suddenly hit him in the back. Heat spread from the contact. A pair of hands slid around his front and he instantly recognized the attack-hugger. A grin crossed his lips as he breathed, “Juudai, what are you doing?” Looking back, the brunette raised his head from Yuusei’s back, smirking at him. 

“Yuusei,” he chirped, “Johan rented that movie we’ve wanted to see. Come watch it with us.” Yuusei blinked. His eyes shot between the grinning face and his computer screen. Finally, he sighed.

“I can’t,” he conceded, “We need this schematic at least eighty-five percent done before next week….”

“That schematic is going to be there,” he pouted, “when we’re done.” He nuzzled his shoulder, gently placing a kiss on the exposed skin. Yuusei couldn’t help but shiver a bit. 

“I’m sorry Juudai. Maybe later.” He could feel Juudai’s hands tighten. Yuusei knew him well-enough to know that he was gearing up to continue the argument when suddenly, a third person entered the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and sweats. In his hands, was a bowl of popcorn and he smiled at the two of them. 

“Juudai, are you bothering Yuusei again?” Juudai pouted. 

“I’m not bothering him. I’m just trying to get him to watch the movie with us….”

Johan sighed, “Come on Juudai. Yuusei’s busy and you know it. Let’s go watch the movie since I’ve only got it until tomorrow.”

“But….” 

“No buts. Let’s go.” Johan shuffled the bowl so he can hold out a hand to Juudai. He took it. Yuusei couldn’t help but notice how cold his back grew with his sudden disappearance. Johan leaned down long enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll be in the other room.” Yuusei watched them leave. He turned back to his computer screen, the interaction seemingly good to readjust his focus, but as the time ticked by, it once more started to fade. The first laugh came about ten minutes later. It was Johan. He was instantly drawn to it which didn’t help. Had Juudai told him a joke? Were they talking to the spirits again? Was it the movie? 

Yuusei pursed his lips. His hands clenched and he had to shake his head to temporarily reset himself again before he started typing. 

A long series of laughs came after that. The more he listened, the more… unfocused he became. A sense of… jealousy? Envy? Something dark rose from what felt like his stomach but he forced it back down before he closed his computer, stood, and practically stomped his way into the next room. The two of them were snuggled up on the floor instead of the couch behind them. A blanket was wrapped over Juudai’s head and Johan’s arm was around his shoulders. The popcorn was in between them. Johan heard him come in and he turned his head enough to smile up at him. 

“Hey Yuusei. Done with your work?” Juudai sat up a bit, turning as well. His face lit up.

He shook his head. Johan’s smirk seemed to shift, a bit knowing, and Yuusei got the strangest feeling but he didn’t say anything. He walked around the couch, leaned down to grab the popcorn bowl, and worked his way into the space between the two of them. They shifted accordingly. Once he stopped moving, they made sure that he was not going to get up again, as they proceeded to effectively pin him in place. Juudai’s head went on his left shoulder. Johan on his right. Juudai also turned enough to throw a leg over his own while Johan made sure an arm went around his waist. 

Yuusei felt warm. His eyes fluttered closed a few minutes later. 

His final thought was that Johan was a devious person. He’d thank him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you'd liked to send me one-shot requests, you can message me on Tumblr at thecrazydragonlady.tumblr.com.


	2. Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei has a simple question: Why is he the one in the middle of a hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The easiest way to explain this is to just link the post from my art blog (which you should follow if you have a Tumblr) and let you take a look for yourself: https://dragonslairofart.tumblr.com/post/176310065042/heres-your-finished-request-hyperionnebulae#notes

“Why do I have to be in the middle again?”

Johan smirked up Yusei, wrapping his arms tight around his waist as he replied, “Because you’re the tallest.”

“Shouldn’t that mean I’m on the outside?”

“Nope,” Judai popped. He stood on tip-toe to rest his chin on Yusei’s shoulder because, despite only a one or two inch difference, it was enough to make hugging him just that awkward. Yusei shook his head. Judai jerked back a bit with a giggle. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” he smirked. “If I was on the outside….”

Judai quickly returned to his place, brushing his hands up and down Johan’s arms. “Nope. I can handle it.”

“Face it Yusei,” Johan smirked, nuzzling into his chest, “you’re not going to win this argument.”

“Just accept the fact that both of your boyfriends want to hug you at the same time,” Judai added, “and I can’t do this if you’re on the outside.”

Yusei turned his head a bit, “Do what…?” A shiver shot down at his spine and Judai oh so gently kissed his neck. Johan chuckled. Judai peppered a couple more kisses along his neck before resting his chin back on his shoulder with a cheeky grin. Yusei narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with this.”

“Or what,” Johan challenged. Yusei smirked.

“Or I might just grow to like being in the middle.” Johan and Judai shared a look before bursting into laughter.

Judai kissed his neck again, “That’s the plan Star. That’s the plan.”


	3. Yusei Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed. Judai needs some Yusei cuddles stat. However, there's just one problem... Yusei's not home! How will Johan make it all better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I might write angst for this ship one day but today is not that day. Instead, having a cuddling story brought you by the prompt from polyshipprompts on Tumblr: http://thecrazydragonlady.tumblr.com/post/176434558362/polyshipprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-ot
> 
> Enjoy!

Judai puffed his cheeks out. He sat in front of the couch in their home, legs and arms crossed, as he angrily glared at no spot in particular in front of him. Johan, who was sitting at the dining table behind the couch, looked up from the work he was doing. A playful smirk appeared on his face. 

“How long are you going to pout Judai,” he teased. Judai only turned his head a bit. 

“Until he gets back,” he whined, “maybe longer.” Johan sat his pencil down, leaning back in his chair. 

“Explain to me again why you’re pouting Yusei had to go out on a job?” Judai spun, placing his hands on the couch cushions and pushing himself up high enough to see Johan from over the back of it. He was still leaning in the chair. His smirk hadn’t changed but his eyebrows were raised. 

“I want Yusei cuddles,” Judai grumped. Johan snickered. He quickly covered it though when Judai glared at him, puffing his cheeks out again. “I get back from working in the spirit world and he’s gone! I’ve gone six months without his cuddles! I’m in desperate need of a recharge.”

Twenty-four hours earlier, this world’s time, both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle had appeared before the three of them, quickly jabbering away about something happening in the Duel Spirit World. None of them had been able to understand the chatter all the way. Even Yubel, Haou, and Daitokuj couldn’t understand the excitement. Judai had done his best to calm the two of them down. It took about an hour before he finally got something out of them: two dragons were about to go at it for territory and if they did, then there were going to be some pretty big repercussions. With no other option, Judai packed a bag, kissed his boyfriends good bye, before he used Yubel to open a door to disappear into the other world where he would spend the next six months, that world’s time, trying to keep a Gandora and Blue Eyes from destroying each other and the area around them all over a crossed line in territory.

Johan chuckled, “To be fair, it has only been twenty four hours for us. Plus we had no way to know when you could come back.” While Ruby and Kuriboh were often used as messengers between the three of them for such instances, there hadn’t been any time for Judai to use them. He’d spent a lot of his waking hours just trying to talk the two dragons down. “Bills are still due Judai and Yusei’s the only one with a job right now with any sort of bang.” 

“I could get a job,” he returned. 

“You mean like the last twenty you’ve lost?” 

“Those were not my fault!” Judai averted his eyes, pressing his fingers together. Johan laughed deeply this time. 

“Can’t fault you for the spirits being persnickety.” He pushed away from the table. Judai watched him walk over to a closet door and open it; he leaned his head to the side, confused. Johan reached inside to pull down several comforters which he bundled into his arms, marched around the couch, and unceremoniously dropped right on Judai’s head. Judai gave a short cry. He slid off of his spot on the couch and went right back to the floor where he had been. He dug his way out from underneath the blankets. Johan didn’t give him a chance to escape. A pillow, or three, came flying at him and he managed to dodge two before the third smacked him lightly in the face. “Oops. Sorry about that.”

Judai shook his head, looking up, he found Johan smiling above him with a final blanket. He didn’t drop this one. Instead, he knelt down and wrapped it around both of their shoulders, snuggling in close to Judai. He intentionally twined his legs with his captured boyfriend. Judai suddenly found it hard to breathe.   
Johan buried his nose into his neck, “I know I’m not Yusei because you’re one hundred percent right. That man can cuddle like no one else but I can be his substitute for now?” Judai turned and kissed his forehead. 

“I like your cuddles too.”

“I know,” Johan returned. “But nothing beats a good Yusei cuddle.”

“Do I even want to know,” a deeper voice cut in, “what a Yusei cuddle is or why all the comforters are on the floor?” Johan, who was situated on top, looked up at the door. Yusei was standing in the entry way with his jacket and gloves off. A smear of black grease was on his right cheek. Weariness sat in the corner of his eyes, making them droop a bit and he looked ready to drop. 

Johan huffed, “Obviously, a Yusei cuddle involves you, the person who gives the best cuddles all the time, coming over here and cuddling your hardworking boyfriend who missed them in the last twenty four hours.”

“Six months,” Judai corrected, managing to finally sit up a bit to look at him. Yusei blinked. 

“Judai! When did you get back?”

Judai eyed Johan, “Maybe three hours after you left for work?” Yusei removed his shoes at the door and sat his toolbox on the table. He moved around the couch, hands on his hips, as he eyed the pile of blankets covering mostly Judai. Johan wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

“To answer the second part of your question, I had to substitute a Yusei cuddle as best as I could.” He tisked playfully, “For shame of you, not being here when Judai needed you most.” 

“A crime indeed,” Yusei hummed, “However can I make it up to you?” 

“Yusei Fudo,” Judai growled, “I swear to the Blue Eyes and Gandora I just dealt with, if you don’t get in this pile and cuddle me, I will make sure one of them pays you a visit.” He raised his hands.

“Well, when you ask so politely….” Johan couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Yusei ducked down to join them but got a surprise when Judai grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of him. Yusei had to quickly adjust himself to get comfortable. Judai took advantage of the moment to get his head right onto his chest. 

Maybe he was starting to take after Pharaoh too much but who cared?

He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! <3


	4. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai said it first. Johan got the first round of kisses. Yusei gets to enjoy both things. In other words, three dorks trying to figure out how to say "I love you" and be loving with each other after starting a new relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "the things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" and I know I missed it by three thousand miles.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff though.

To say that their relationship was a bit of a hodge-podge of messed up would be a bit of an understatement. After all, the first was a reincarnated king with a minimum of three other spirits residing in his soul. The second was a spirit-seer and formerly possessed of one of the spirit’s residing in his boyfriend’s soul. The third lived a life of abuse and neglect, kept at the edges of society by society, and suffering from some levels of PTSD based off of the events he and his friends had battled through.

Yeah, they’re that messed up.

Judai, Johan, and Yusei found comfort in each other. There was an ease to their days knowing that the other two were there with opened arms and soft kisses when the nights grew to be too much. They were new to this. There was so much to learn.

Somethings came naturally, almost easily. Like Yusei picking up Pharaoh and carrying him around on his shoulders or Johan wiping a bit of grease off of Yusei’s cheek before he sat down to dinner. Judai always seemed to know when one or both of them needed a hug. It was scary accurate.

Other things… came with difficulty. Saying what they meant was one of them.

It was a sunny day when Judai said it first. He was laying outside on a piece of grass, Pharaoh on his chest, as he yawned, the shade protecting him from the light. His eyelids grew darker. He blinked up at the face that appeared over him. Yusei smiled softly, “I need to run to the store for a part. Don’t stay out in the sun too long.”

Judai yawned, closing his eyes again, “Okay. Be safe. Love you.” He froze after a second. Judai’s eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, covering his mouth with his hands. Pharaoh released a hissed of contempt before trotting off to resettle elsewhere. His face was red. He looked up at Yusei who, to his surprise, was blushing lightly. A soft smile came across his face.

“Love you too,” he replied softly. Yusei went inside then. Judai stayed like that for a moment before he flopped back over, covering his eyes as he came to terms with the fact that he had said that.

An hour later, he crawled his way into the apartment they shared. Johan stood in the kitchen, making a stew at the stove, and he turned to welcome him back inside but froze. He dropped the spoon into the pot and moved, grabbing Judai by the arms, “What happened to your face?”

Judai blinked, “Nothing. What…?”

Johan poked his cheek.

It took a second for the pain to hit him. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he hissed, rubbing the spot. Johan shook his head.

“Judai, you slept too long outside didn’t you?” He nodded mutely. Johan sighed. “Let me turn off the stove real quick and then we’ll get this handled.” Johan let him go and did just that before returning and dragging him off to the bathroom, forcing him to sit on the toilet before reaching into the cabinet for their first aid kit. Judai lightly scratched his neck.

“I can do this Johan,” he said. Johan opened the kit and pulled out the aloe.  “Johan….”

“Let me be worried,” Johan returned. Judai blinked as the other turned, dabbing softly at his nose with a cotton swab. Judai swallowed hard.  They stayed in silence for a long time. Judai examined Johan’s face; the expression was only mildly tense and it dawned on him that this was what true love looked like, kindness and understanding without making him feel like he was a foolish child. His heart swelled three sizes in that moment. Johan finished a moment later. “There,” he breathed. “ Now, let’s go finish lunch. Yusei should be home soon.”

Judai chuckled, “You’re going to trust me with a knife.” Johan rolled his eyes as he cleaned up.

“Judai, you went traveling for a couple of years. I know you know how to cook and, if you cut yourself, Yusei gets to treat you next.”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” he teased. Johan flicked the side of his head, that wasn’t sunburnt, as they walked out of the room.

“You better not,” he threatened lightly. Judai laughed but thankfully didn’t end up injured as they finished lunch. The door opened. Yusei, who had returned to finish working on his bike again, wiped his forehead. Johan and Judai snickered. He looked up at them but the two of them were smiling at him, each holding up a rag. He blinked. Oh. He’d wiped grease on his face again. He laughed and reached out to take the towels.

“Thank you both,” he said, cleaning his face.

“Lunch is ready,” Johan told him, “and it’s injury free.” Judai chuckled but Yusei looked confused.

“I’ll take that as a good thing,” Yusei mused. Johan waved a hand.

“I’ll give you three guesses as to who made that statement earlier and a kiss for getting it right.” Yusei blinked. Judai blinked. Johan’s face lit up. He turned, starting to walk to the kitchen, when he was stopped, a hand gripping his wrist. Johan turned. Yusei was lightly blushing at him and his mouth was opened a bit.

“Judai,” he breathed. Johan blinked this time. “Judai said it so do I get my prize?” Judai snickered in the background and waved from over his shoulder.

“You owe him a kiss Johan!” Johan’s blush grew more pronounced.

“Fine,” he breathed. He turned around and quickly reached, grabbing the collar of Yusei’s jacket, and pulled him down to firmly plant his lips on his. Johan could feel him smile. After a few seconds, the two broke apart. There was… a sense of peace that came over him and Yusei’s smile didn’t dim. Someone tugged on his sleeve. Johan looked over to find Judai staring at him, a smile on his face too.

“My turn?”

Johan snickered, “But lunch….”

“It’ll be alright,” Judai laughed. Johan shared a look with Yusei who only shrugged. “It’s only fair.”

“Yeah but Yusei won that and you’re sunburnt.”

“Kissing you will be worth the pain.”

“You have to give him that,” Yusei added. “That was smooth.” Johan rolled his eyes before he leaned over and gave Judai the kiss he demanded. His lips were warm- maybe a little too warm.

After a few seconds, they broke apart as well. Judai looked a little daze and traced a finger over his lips, while Johan turned back to the kitchen.

“Alright, can we please have lunch now?”


	5. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei’s been in a crash! Judai and Johan now have to deal the stress and worry of dealing with Yusei’s favorite sport.

The fire raged. Black, inky midnight tendrils of smoke curled into the air, choking the blue sky easily. Judai liked black. It reminded him so much of Haou, the gentle darkness residing in a part of his soul. This though… this was not the darkness he loved.

It was wretched. He coughed as the smell wafted his way. This darkness was pure evil; it sent his heart to racing. Yubel and Daitokuji appeared in his peripheral, their faces twisted.

“Judai,” Yubel stated. It was almost odd to hear their usually calm, steady voice, distorted by worry. “Judai, go.”

Their words were like a spell. Judai jerked forward, regaining the control of his body as if it had been frozen in a curse, adrenaline shooting through him. He ran for the railing. Several people tried to stop him as they realized what it was he was about to do but he easily shot through them, placing a hand onto the smooth metal, as he flung his feet over, dropping nearly twenty feet to the ground of the racing track.

“Yubel,” he ordered. His eyes shifted. The dragon spirit took over so when they landed, it was safely thanks to the invisible wings that sprouted instantly from his back, creating a downward draft. Judai’s eyes shifted back. He ran. There was no telling which was louder: his heart or the pounding of his feet on the road. The world seemed so slow. Each step seemed slower. Why couldn’t he run any faster?

A horde of emergency teams were already there. The fire crew was already hard at work, spraying the inferno that roared from a downed duel runner. The police milled about as they waited for their chance to aid the situation. Ambulance crews were already moving about to gather anyone who was injured. Judai didn’t want to think of the other option so he looked around, searching for anyone or anything that could help him in his quest; he finally stopped on the back of a tall, tanned man with black hair and wearing his old Sector Security jumper that he wore only when he needed to take up riding his old duel runner again. While not the friendliest person in the world, Trudge was a ray of light right now. Judai swallowed hard and ran towards him, “Trudge!”

Trudge turned his head at first. However, upon seeing who was approaching him, he turned all the way and quickly stepped in the way, catching Judai by the shoulders. Judai stopped.

Trudge’s expression was not good.

“Judai,” he started. Judai’s face placed and his wild, frantic eyes stayed locked on him.

“Where is he? They turned the screens off. We couldn’t see….”

“Easy,” he soothed. “Yusei’s fine. He managed to stop his bike in the slide. He landed a good twenty feet from the explosion.”

Judai’s face fell, “Then the fire…?” Trudge nodded towards the now smoldering remains. Judai could make out a duel runner that, thankfully, held none of the tell-tale signs of Yusei’s signature duel runner. This one looked more like a ride from his era. Relief flooded his chest.

“Poor sap,” Trudge added, “The whole thing will have to be scrapped. After an investigation that is. Probably had something to do with a faulty autopilot system.” A groan caught their attention. They turned enough to see the emergency responders carting off the man that had been Yusei’s opponent; it was hard to see his face since most of it had been quickly bandaged. They loaded up into one of the available ambulances and took off. “He’ll live though. He’s going to hurt like hell though.” Judai tensed again.

“Where is he?” Trudge dropped his hands after a second. He stepped out of the way.

Judai shot him a thankful smile. He ran past. Sitting in the back of the other ambulance was Yusei Fudo. His face had tiny scratches and his riding suit had definitely had better days than this one; it was scratched in multiple places and served as proof for dressing for the slide, not the ride. Judai felt his heart swell. He almost collapsed right there and then as he scanned his boyfriend over but he still needed to touch him, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Yusei looked up as he approached. He thanked the responder before trying to stand. He fell backwards. Judai rushed forward.

“Yusei! Are you alright?” Yusei smiled up at him weakly. The responder huffed before he could respond.

“Are you a part of his team,” he asked. Judai shook his head.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

“Even better,” he said, his face lighting up, “He keeps saying he doesn’t want to go to the hospital.”

Judai spun on Yusei, face pale, “Excuse me?” Yusei waved a hand.

“I’m fine….”

“Fine my butt,” Judai cut in. “Don’t think I’m completely ignorant. This has got to be one of the worse duel runner crashes in years.” He crossed his arms. “You’re going.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“You might not be!”

“I know my limits Judai,” Yusei snapped. “I. Am. Fine.”

“You. Are. Not,” he returned. Without warning, Judai reached out, his eyes shifting back to green and orange, as he scooped Yusei up, bridal style. Yusei blinked. His face turned a bit red. Judai squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t turn to face the responder, who was watching this all in slack-jaw amazement, as he ordered him, “Take us there. I’ll handle him.” The responder nodded. Judai stepped inside and sat Yusei down on the stretcher before he turned to shut the door.

“Judai….” Judai wasn’t listening. He came back and shouted to the front that they were secured. The ambulance took off.

Silence fell between them. Judai’s face was twisted. He tried in no way to hide his pain and worry. Yusei closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Yusei whispered. Judai bit his bottom lip. “I know you’re right. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Judai shifted just a bit closer. He reached up carefully, cupping Yusei’s face between his hands; he gently stroked one of the small cuts.

“This is your life,” Judai breathed, “I’m not going to tell you to stop ever but I am going to worry. I… when the fire started… I didn’t know….”

Now it was Yusei’s turn. He reached up, taking one of Judai’s hands off of his face, bringing the knuckles to his lips. They were warm against his skin. Yusei moved back a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. Judai smiled softly.

“I accept your apology but… Yusei?”

“Hmmm?”

“You do know you’re going to have to face down Johan right?” A pause.

“Crap.”

***** 

“Yusei,” a voice called. Yusei, now sitting in the hospital for his check-up, looked up to the door. Judai did too. Standing in the door frame, still in his suit from the academy, was Johan. He was panting. They stared at each other for few seconds until Johan finally moved, practically throwing himself across Yusei who caught him in a tight embrace. “Thank goodness,” he cried, “I thought you had been seriously hurt!” Before Yusei could respond or assure him he wasn’t, Johan pulled back. He brought his lips crashing down onto Yusei’s, both relishing in the sense of pure comfort it gave them.

This was real.

He was okay.

Johan pulled away. Without warning, he smacked Yusei’s shoulder and he flinched, “Don’t you dare ever say you’re not going to get checked after something this again!”

“I said I was fine,” Yusei countered, raising an eyebrow, glancing at Judai. Judai was conveniently talking to Yubel. Facing away from him. Uh-huh.

Johan shook his head, “It’s the same thing Star.” He took a seat on the bed next to him, taking Yusei’s hand into his own and squeezing it; his expression softened. “Please,” he pleaded, “take care of yourself. Judai and I didn’t come to the future to watch you die.”

Yusei blinked. Oh. He hadn’t thought of it that way. Of course this crash would look especially bad to them. They weren’t used to it and how easy it was for him to forget that neither of them technically belonged in this world. They fit so easily into his life that it slipped his mind at times. He looked between the two of them. They’d given up a lot to be with him; if he was gone… what would they have left besides each other? Why hadn’t he been able to see how much they truly cared for him? A soft smile crossed his face at the realization. How soft and new this feeling was. He reached out a hand to Judai who stopped talking and turned, eyeing it for a second before he willingly took it.

Yusei tugged the two of them to him.

Hugging two people at the same time while sitting on a bed was awkward but he made it work. He squeezed the two of them tightly.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you two Star,” Johan said.

“So very, very much,” Judai added.

A voice cleared from the doorway. They broke apart to look at the doctor who only smiled. “Mr. Fudo? I’ve got your results.” He flipped some papers before finishing with, “Everything is fine internally. You can go home today.” He flipped back to the front of papers, tucking the clipboard under his arm. “However, I’m putting you on bed rest for the next week. You’re going to be very sore in the upcoming days.” Yusei nodded.

“Thanks Doc.” The older man nodded as well and bid farewell to the three before leaving. Judai’s face lit up.

“Guess I get a cuddle buddy for the next few days.” Johan snickered while Yusei smiled.

“Looks that way,” he mused. “Help me get my clothes on so we can go.” Johan and Judai shared a look.

“I don’t know Judai. I think I like the view we’d get.”

“I agree. It would be a shame to have it covered.”

Yusei huffed, “Fine. I’ll get dressed myself.” Johan rolled his eyes.

“Geez Star. You’re no fun.” He leaned down quickly to kiss his temple. “Let’s get you dressed and home. I’ll cook your favorite tonight.”

“That means we can cuddle on the couch,” Judai laughed. Johan narrowed his eyes.

“Oh no you don’t you slacker. You’re helping me with dinner.” Judai tried to pout but it failed.

“Alright, alright.” Yusei watched this exchange as it continued on for a few more seconds before he shook his head and reached for his pants.


	6. Themetober Day 1: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have people that are messed up, did messed up things, and have to live with messed up things, nightmares are expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If given the chance to develop my headcannons, I can and will do so. Please accept my newest level of trash.

It was pretty much a given that Yusei Fudo didn’t sleep.

He spent a lot of his time staring at his computer screen, trying to get various schematics to make sense in his mind, and then more so into the minds of his coworkers. Sometimes, that took a bit of work. There was a lot that he had to do in any given day and, honestly, with the amount of energy he had coursing through his system, he could go for days without it before he finally just crashed somewhere.

Was it healthy?

Not by a long shot.

Did it work for him?

Yeah, it did.

If anything, it helped to keep the dreams at bay. They weren’t frequent but he still didn’t enjoy them. Somewhere good like the time he got to see Luka win his first official duel or when he got to duel with Crow and Jack again for a tag-team tournament.

Somewhere not. Like Bruno’s face flashing in his mind. The fire. The bright tunnel. The rocking sound of his duel running colliding with space and ending his life in a single second.

Yusei rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to think of Bruno right now; he had a new Yusei wheel to finish before next week so it could be transported to some city in the States.

A chill shot up his spin and he turned, looking carefully around the room. Someone was there. He tensed for a moment before he realized that he knew this feeling. He took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes, pulling on the deep inward energies of his spirit that both Judai and Johan claimed he had, so that he could see the spirit of Yubel standing behind him. They were as intimidating as ever. Black and brown with wild silver hair and dichromatic eyes, Yubel easily stood two heads taller than him and, when in a mood, let it be known that they were not happy. He remembered meeting the spirit when he and Judai had dueled Paradox. Of course they’d spoken a few times since then but it was tiring to him to summon the power to do it himself and usually Judai or even Johan just acted as the translator if it was needed.

This was a unique situation.

Yubel radiated off a nervous energy. It wasn’t often they felt that way. They wrapped their arms around themselves, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold them back tonight.” Yusei nodded.

“I’ll go to him,” he promised. Yubel nodded in return before fading from his vision. Yusei took a deep breath before standing and stretching. He looked up at the clock. It was late.

Yusei looked towards the stairs when he heard the pounding of feet on the upper landing. A door slammed. He took a deep breath.

This was going to be rough.

He walked quietly up the stairs before pausing at the door that had been slammed. Yusei paused. After he was sure the noises had stopped on the other side, he gently knocked on the door, already turning the handle as he whispered, “Judai? Can I come in?” There was a soft whimper from the other side. When he stepped inside, he found the bathroom completely alight; sitting next to the sink with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them as he tried to hold himself together, was Judai. Yusei watched for a few seconds as his eyes flashed between brown and gold and dichromatic. He was breathing hard. Yusei entered the room and then closed the door.

He didn’t try to touch Judai. Once of his first instincts was reach out and hug his boyfriend close to his chest but, after the first time, he learned that was a poor idea. Judai sometimes shifted physically. His nails grew and he managed to leave a nice scratch on Yusei’s cheek.

Instead, Yusei knelt nearby as he began to speak softly to him, “Judai, I’m here for you. Everything’s going to be alright. I promise it is. Take deep breaths.” Judai’s breathing hitched for a second before starting to become deeper. “Deeper. Keep going Judai.” Judai breathed deeper. “You’re doing a great job Judai. Count for me. Count the number of fingers I have up.” He held up five.

Judai took a shaky breath, “One….”

“Good! Keep going!”

“T-two…. Three… four… five.”

“Excellent. How about rags we have in here?” Judai blinked. Slowly, he looked around, his eyes having stopped on golden as he looked around the bathroom.

“Four,” he managed out, “one for each of us and one at the sink.”

“You’re doing fantastic,” Yusei soothed. “Toothbrushes?”

Judai chuckled a bit, “Three.”

“Keep breathing.” Judai took a breath. Yusei smiled a bit, pointing between the two of them. “People?”

“Me and you is two,” Judai returned.

“One more Judai. How about… toilets?” Judai closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the counter.

“One,” he finished. Yusei nodded. Judai was calmer, his frame no longer shaking.

Yusei waited a few seconds before asking, “Can I come closer?” Judai nodded. Yusei adjusted himself so that he was sitting next to Judai without touching him and he hesitated a second before asking, “Can I touch you?” Judai didn’t nod. Instead, he leaned his head over onto Yusei’s shoulder, desperately needing the contact. Yusei took his hand, twining their fingers together.

They fell silent. Judai’s breathing was even and he was relaxing the longer they stayed there. Yusei didn’t ask. He knew what the dreams were about and his heart twisted with how much he wished he could help him overcome them. Judai’s eyes fluttered open. They were brown again.

“Thanks Yusei,” he sighed, “I’m alright. I’m better.”

“I promised I’d be here for you and Johan,” he returned. “I’m glad to help.”

A clatter from the kitchen made them start. They shared a look. Yusei stood but didn’t let Judai’s hand go which caused him to follow suit. They made their way back downstairs, surprised to find Johan standing in the kitchen, picking up a pot lid he had dropped.

Judai blinked, “Johan? I thought you were asleep?” Johan tensed.

He smiled nervously to them, “I was but then….” His eyes shifted away from them. “I just couldn’t sleep anymore so I came to make some hot chocolate.” Johan chuckled as he set the lid back on the pot, “It won’t be as good as Martha’s but it’ll get the job done….”

A hand came around him as someone buried their face into his neck. Johan looked. Yusei was the one hugging him, still not having released Judai’s hand. He peppered gentle kisses along his exposed neck which flamed Johan’s face a bit. When he finished, Yusei raised his face a bit, “It’s alright Johan. We’re both here.”

Judai gently grabbed Johan’s arm, “You too huh?” Johan paused then nodded. Yusei squeezed him briefly before letting the two of them go.

“Why don’t you two go pick a movie? I’ll finish this here and meet you there.” Johan and Judai didn’t argue. Instead, they joined hands and walked to the living room while Yusei did as he promised, finishing the hot chocolate with a recipe Martha had passed on to him. He joined them with three steaming mugs. They had picked some cheesy monster flick. Heavy blankets had already been strewn across the couch with the two of them sitting on either side. Yusei smiled. He sat the mugs down on the coffee table before taking up residency between the two of them and throwing his arms around the two of them. Judai laid his head on his shoulder. Johan was more on his chest.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to finally fall asleep.


	7. Themetober Day 2: Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johan has spotted a human he is rather drawn to. However, while he's talking to Yusei Fudo, Johan is injured and the pirate captain has no choice but to take his merman-rescuer back to his ship. Now they both are on the run from Jack, the Pirate Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made it a pirate/mermaid AU. Sue me.
> 
> Reader warning for a light blood mention; Johan does get shot but I do not describe it in graphic details.
> 
> Also, this is probably not done. I just don't know when I'll finish it.

Johan looked around the sandy bottom of the shallow water, his rainbow colored tail shimmering in the sunlight. He pouted a bit as he realized that he had neither hide nor tail of any of the oysters he was looking for to fix his favorite pearl strand that Judai had accidentally broke in their most recent… encounter. He wasn’t mad. It was purely an accident even if the situation had been anything but at the time. Judai, to his favor, had offered to do the dangerous work of finding new pearls to help fix it. Johan had politely turned him down. Risking his life over something meant nothing to him was ludicrous. Besides, it had been his hands that had originally put the strand together; it should be his to bring it back.

His eyes scanned again. Ah-ha! Finally! Johan spotted exactly the type of oyster he was looking for and he inched forward awkwardly since the water was far shallower in this area. The pearls here were of the highest quality. Definitely worth the risk!

Gently, he scooped up the creature before turning to a sitting-like position, his fin fanning out a bit in the waves. He took a shuddering breath as he breathed in air for the first time in a long time. The transition from salty-water to salty-air was a rush. It left a tingling cold feeling in his chest. The feeling soon passed. Carefully, he took one of his long claws and pried the tip into the divide of the oyster.

It didn’t budge.

Undisturbed, he moved it along the lip for several minutes until if finally gave way. Lucky him. The insides were perfect. One round, white pearl glistened from the center of it and with the same claw he had used to pry it open, he now carefully extracted it. Once done, he placed the oyster back down in the ocean where it promptly floated off.

Johan beamed. He placed the pearl inside of the bag at his hip before turning back to his hunt.

Daylight turned into evening. The sky turned a brilliant shade of deep purples, blues, and brilliant oranges and reds. He glanced up at it. How long had he been working?

His bag was halfway filled with his necessary supplies. His skin was starting to itch too; he’d been in shallow waters for too long and would need Judai’s help applying the medicine to his back. He sighed with a mixture of happiness and regret.

Before he could slip off, something caught his eyes. A great ship was approaching the island that he hunted around. It was too far away to see him but the sight of a human vessel made his blood run cold, causing him to freeze for a moment. A loud splash caught his attention. It woke him from his fear. Johan slipped into the deeper water but… he didn’t leave. Instead, he hovered just at the surface so that his eyes were above the water and he could see what was happening. A second splash, followed closely by a third. It seemed that there was a band of people leaving the boat and heading to the supposedly deserted island. Johan’s eyes went wide.

Among the group, one stood out. His hair was spiked and accented in gold, his face was well defined and chiseled, probably from his days at sea. His skin was a rich tone and his eyes were the richest color of sky he had ever seen. There was a playfulness in those eyes when he spoke to an orange haired crew member about something .

Johan’s breathing hitched. He ducked back under the water, confused as to what it was he was feeling. There was something about this man… something… not human and it drew him to him.

He looked between the darkened ocean floor and the island before heading back towards it.

*****

“Let’s hear it for Yusei! The greatest pirate captain to ever sail the seven seas,” the orange haired boy cheered. Around the fire that they had constructed, several people raised up a glass and a toast while the dark-haired captain, Yusei, beamed at them all. Johan had been watching for hours. The crew had landed on the shore and quickly set to building a camp where they planned to spend the next couple of days; while not a port of call, it was better than continually having to drag their feet over the open water like they had for the last two months. Even the most seasoned crew would eventually go mad. A boy with teal colored hair walked up to the cheering boy.

“Aren’t you just a bit drunk already Crow,” he asked. Crow smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The boy tried to get away.

“Nah,” Crow slurred, “I haven’t even started yet Luka. But seriously, a cheer for Yusei for getting us through that storm in one piece.”

“That’s nothing to cheer about Crow,” a red head replied, “Yusei always gets us through the storms in one piece.”

“You might want to let my brother go. He’s starting to look blue,” a second girl smirked. Crow quickly looked down and released Luka when he realized it was true. He scratched one of the gold markings on his face.

“Oops.” Luka rubbed his neck before shooting an angry glare at him. Crow ignored him. Instead, he pointed at the red head, “You’re just jealous because he still manages to beat you at doing the main sails Aki. Face it, you’ll never be on his level.”

Now it was Aki’s turn to glare. Crow didn’t ignore it this time and he started to shrink on himself until she turned away with a huff, “I am not and I will beat him one day.” She smiled at the other girl. “You have faith in me at least right Lua?”

The identical twin scratched her cheek, “Weeeeeell….” Aki looked hurt.

“Lua! How could you betray me?”

“Because she knows that Yusei’s always going to be the best,” chirped Luka. She gripped at her chest.

“I’m wounded! Crow, fill my mug. I need to heal.” Crow let out a laugh while he did as asked. The twins just shared a look before they too refilled their water cups (Yusei didn’t allow them to drink the hard liquor until they were much older). Yusei smiled at the sight before he stood. Aki watched him. “Where you off to Yusei?”

He paused, “I just… I need a moment alone.” She nodded.

“Alright. You know what to do if you need us.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks Aki.” She nodded before turning back to the fire. Yusei stalked off into the darkness. The Island was quiet; it had no human life on it other than what he had brought with him. While he was glad and happy to have his crew, sometimes it was overwhelming. Especially for a guy who had grown up in near isolation. He enjoyed the quiet of the night. The stars dotted the sky, creating a path of stardust across it and the ocean as it was reflected back. There was a peace in the world at that moment and he revealed in the feeling of it as he walked along the shore and back into a little hidden lagoon. Yusei looked around. He carefully pulled his boots off before stepping into the water’s edge. He shivered at the feel of it lapping at his toes. He breathed in deep.

A sound caught his attention though. He opened his eyes quickly, looking out across the water and he briefly caught… was that a rainbow? He narrowed his eyes. Yusei reached for the gun at his side, “Who’s there? Come out!”

No response.

He raised the weapon and pointed in the general direction, “You have three seconds to come out or I will fire at you. Three… two….o….”

“Wait!”

Yusei froze. The voice he heard was musical. Just the one word was enough to ring in his ears and he took a sharp breath in. Never had he heard such a beautiful sound!

“Wait. I-I’ll come out. Please don’t hurt me!” Yusei sucked in a breath. He lowered his weapon and nodded, not daring himself to speak. Someone moved in the water, he could hear the splash of their arms as they came closer as he ordered. Yusei ducked down. Even in the gloom of the night, he could see a bright, almost illuminating glow about the person’s hair. His eyes were a sparkling green.

“Who are you,” Yusei whispered. The boy, no, not a boy. He was roughly the same age as him. Maybe? His face was beautiful and he had a hard time thinking straight. He rose up out of the water a bit more to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any kind of a shirt and Yusei couldn’t stop the flaming of his cheeks.

“My name’s Johan,” he returned cheerily, “Thanks for not hurting me Yusei.” Yusei narrowed his eyes.

“How do you know my name?”

The man in the water looked abashed, “I was eavesdropping. You humans are really fascinating to watch.”

Yusei blinked, “Human? Are you… are you a…?” Johan smirked, raising his tail out of the water enough to reveal the fin. Yusei sucked in a breath. It was gorgeous; it sparkled in the dim lighting of the night, revealing scales that glowed like a rainbow.

“I think you humans call us ‘mermaids.’”

Yusei nodded dumbly, “Yeah, mermaids.” He fell backwards onto the ground, a bit stunned by what he was seeing. Johan leaned his head to the side.

“Is everything alright?”

“Sure,” Yusei returned. He raised a hand to his face, pressing the palm to his eyes. Maybe he was sea sick. Was he suffering a delusion? He had been at sea for a really long time… He dropped his hand and blinked. Nope. He was still there. “It’s a bit… much to think about. Your kind are just legends to us.”

Johan swam closer, crossing his arms under his chin as he looked up at him, “Really? Your kind like to put our image on your boats. I’ve seen them often.”

“That’s true,” Yusei mused. “I’m guessing this isn’t an everyday occasion right? Are you really supposed to be talking to me?” Johan scratched at his cheek.

“Well… uh…. Not really……” He flicked his tail. “I mean, it’s not exactly illegal…. Especially of we can trust the human but….” Yusei pointed to himself.

“You… trust me? We just met though.” Johan blushed. He looked away.

“Uh… how do I describe it? My kind have different abilities and, well, one of them is sensing emotions.” He paused. “I-I could tell how much your crew trusted you and how honest your emotions are so I figured you were a safe person to talk to….”

Yusei suddenly doubled forward. Johan turned back to face him, his eyes going wide. Yusei was laughing. It was a deep laugh which originated from his core and shook his whole body. It made Johan tingle at the sound. After a few minutes, he sat back up, wiping at his eyes. He tried to catch his breath.

“S-sorry,” he managed. “I’m completely honored you think that.” Johan beamed.

Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby. Johan immediately turned towards it, ducking back into the water as he murmured, “Someone’s coming. I don’t like this feeling. We can’t trust him.” Yusei stood immediately while he disappeared completely underwater. He narrowed his eyes into the darkness.

A man appeared from the darkness. He was taller than Yusei will blonde hair and he wore an all-white outfit that gleamed in the darkness. His face was sharp. So was his expression. He radiated an aura of darkness and Johan’s eyes went wide from under the water as he stopped several feet away, smirking at Yusei. Yusei squeezed his hand.

“Jack,” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”

The blonde man sneered, “Hello Yusei. Glad to see you too.” He spread his arms, “Don’t you miss your old pal Jack?”

“The only thing I missed is getting the chance to punch you in the face.”

Jack snickered, “How cute. You still think you’d have any chance against me.” He dropped his arms. “Face it Yusei. You’ll never be able to beat me. I am the pirate king and I’ll show the whole world I am.” Before Yusei could move, Jack pulled his gun from his hip, aiming directly at his heart. Yusei glared him down. He didn’t flinch. Jack’s expression remained twisted and cocky. “I’ll be taking the Stardust Jewel now.”

“I didn’t bring it with me,” he said smoothly. Jack snickered again.

“Save it for someone who doesn’t know you. I know you Yusei Fudo. Unless you want your little pirate crew erased from the history books, I recommend you hand it over now.” Yusei gritted his teeth.

“You have to listen to me Jack, I really don’t have it….”

“Cut the bullshit Yusei,” he cut in. He pulled the trigger back, readying it. “Hand it over or forfeit your life!” Yusei squeezed his hands.

“I don’t have it Jack! The jewel… It was already stolen from me!”

This news seemed to take the other man back for a second but he quickly regained himself. Without waiting, or further warning, Jack fired.

Yusei squeezed his eyes shut. Hopefully this would be quick and painless. It would be devastating to the others but Crow and Aki were as capable as he was; he’d protect the twins and they’d get the rest of the crew to safety before Jack could do anymore harm. That was his final wish.

The water exploded. Jack let out a cry. There was a loud thud.

Yusei opened his eyes.

The scene in front of him was chaos. Jack was staring wide-eyed at the ground, his mouth agape. His frame shook. Yusei didn’t hesitate. He took the split second to run up on him and send him flying with the strongest punch he could manage. Jack staggered backwards. His head a smacked hard into a rock. He groaned once before slumping over. He didn’t move and Yusei didn’t care in that moment if he was dead or alive; adrenaline pumped through his body and he had to take several deep, calming breaths in order to get himself together.

That’s when he turned.

Johan was crumpled on the ground. A dark pool of blood oozed from underneath him. Yusei looked for only a second before he took off his jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders, and picked the merman up in his arms. Johan’s eyes fluttered.

“Are you alright,” he asked. Yusei looked down at him, squeezing his shoulders.

“I’m alright,” Yusei promised. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Johan smiled weakly.

“He was going to kill you.”

“Better me than you.” He started to walk quickly. Johan squirmed a bit.

“Yusei….”

“I’m taking you to my ship,” he soothed, “My crew won’t hurt you. We have a doctor that can help your wound.” He stopped talking. “I know it will be different. You’ll probably feel out of place but… I can’t leave you here. Jack saw you. He might make you his next target after he finishes with the Stardust Jewel.” He stepped over some rocks and let out a hiss as they cut into his bare feet. “Is this alright? Can I take you with us?”

Johan’s head spun. He wasn’t quite sure what the right decision was but he knew he couldn’t go back in the water as he was; he’d be shark food for sure. Clinging weakly to Yusei’s shoulder, he nodded and allowed the human to carry him back the way he’d come earlier.

His last thought was of Judai. Just before he passed out, he managed to think, _I hope Judai doesn’t worry about me. I might be gone for a while._


End file.
